You Make Me Wanna La La
by catandmouse10
Summary: It seems Santana Lopez has finally met her match. Rated T for now, will most likely become M later on.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have a love/hate relationship with Glee. However, thanks to Sebastian and Santana my little love affair has been renewed. Dear Lord there was so much chemistry between them I thought they were going to make out. I know they are both gay, but you can't deny that chemistry, gay or not. Of course I ship them since I tend to ship couples that have a crap load of chemistry, but will never become canon. I do NOT own Glee because if I did this pairing would be having secret sex in a closet somewhere. Please leave comments. I do love feedback.

You Make Me Wanna La La

Chapter One

She had a hard time admitting it to herself, but she did actually seek him out. Sebastian Smythe was like a rare gem to Santana. Rare in the fact he stood up to her and he didn't seem to fear the outcome. This scared Santana a little bit. She had never dealt with a guy who didn't go running for the hills when she became super bitch. For her this was new and exciting all at the same time.

Their first confrontation at the Lima Bean ended with her sitting back down in her chair. She couldn't remember a time in her life where a guy had made her back down. Now there seemed to be a challenger in her mist and it had to be this gay Andrew McCarthy wannabe.

The "Bad" face off wasn't any different. She had stood out there with Blaine and deep down that little prick knew just she and Blaine could take him. She was the one who strutted over to him during the song. She had to watch him to make sure he didn't do anything to hurt her baby gays, plus she really wanted to show him up. She still felt the bruise on her ego from their earlier encounter at the coffee shop. No one shut her down like that, ever! However, he ended up hurting Blaine anyway with that damn slushie. She felt guilt over the incident. Maybe if she hadn't been hell bent on showing that twink up things would have gone differently.

She always felt her ideas were over looked when it came to plotting revenge, this time was no different. Her tramp stamp idea was genius. She didn't like the fact Kurt just shoved her to the side. Sure, she understood where Kurt was coming from when he said he wanted to beat Sebastian at regionals, but why couldn't they have a little fun on the side? She would just have to do what she did best. Go behind Kurt's back and go to Dalton to deal with that twink herself. Kurt and Blaine would thank her later.

She came to Dalton to make him feel like shit. She looked hot as hell and was on a massive high when she walked into the building. She called him out on what he did and for a moment he looked like he felt guilty for what he had done to Blaine. Maybe this time it would be easy for her. He would give her the answer she wanted and she could leave him and his cronies behind.

However, Sebastian didn't give her the answer she wanted. She should have known that little asshole would dance circles around her. So she calls him a liar. Something she would later admit she shouldn't have done though it was clear he was lying through his teeth. She had questioned his honor, well he had bruised her ego. So they were even, well not quite.

His cronies had left her alone with him and the two cello players. She was confident that she had this one in the bag. Taking a seat in a chair she watched as he stared her down. Normally, this wouldn't bother her, but the way he was looking at her. It looked like he wanted to break her, like that one guy in that one Rocky movie.

His cold, blue eyes remained focused on her as he made his way over to her. She was happy she had clothing covering her arm or else she knew she would shivered when his hand touched her arm. The little twink was good she had to give him that.

She refused to break eye contact with him though she was running scared. It was becoming to difficult to breathe, let alone sing. She wasn't suppose to feel this way about him let alone any guy. She had Brittany, who she was happy with thank you very much. Plus, wasn't he gay? He sure wasn't acting like Blaine was his soul mate now. At this particular moment it seemed like he really wanted to fuck her. And honestly she wouldn't mind.

That son of a bitch! It's his fault. She is questioning his sexuality and her own. She grabs onto a chair and they stare each down as she belts the next note. Honestly, she rocked it. Now it feels like he is a lawyer and she is a hostile witness. He is chasing her again and she is running. Since when did this become a game of cat and mouse? A better question to ask would when did she become the mouse?

She stops and holds onto a chair for dear life as he makes his way over to her. He knocks a few chairs over in the process, but it's kind of hot. He's trying to make his way to her. Wait! What the hell is her problem? The song ends and she is repeating Brittany's name over and over again in her mind.

She won the duel, but of course the fruit loop disagrees. Of course he would! Why wouldn't he? Santana kind of wants to shove his head through the nearest wall. He does confess he put rock salt in the slushie. She had gotten the answer she had come for and was about to leave when Sebastian threw a slushie in her face. She had to get out of there before she went all Lima Heights on his ass. Kurt would never forgive her if she couldn't perform because she was in jail. Plus, he probably wouldn't like that Sebastian would be in a coma and also unable to perform. This boy better be thanking Kurt and his lucky stars.

The next time she would see him would be on her own turf. She was surrounded by her friends and she felt empowered. She felt even more empowered when she told the twink she had proof of the fact he had put rock salt in that slushie. He wouldn't be able to turn this back on her, not this time.

"Well bravo Santana. You caught me," That damn smirk of his plays at his lips. Santana didn't think she could hate some as much as she hated Sebastian Smythe right now. "So your team knows about your visit to Dalton?" Santana wants the earth to open up and swallow her whole. She had told them an abridged version of her visit.

"Yeah she told us she just talked to you for about ten minutes then left." Sam spoke up and she kind of wanted to punch trouty mouth in the face as Sebastian's eyebrows reached for the ceiling. "They don't know about the duel?" The twink asked knowing he bested her once again.

"Santana what is he talking about?" Rachel asked but Santana didn't answer her. She was seeing red. She couldn't take it anymore. Her rage had reached a boiling point and she exploded which she figured Sebastian had wanted her to do all along.

She was already screaming at him before she made her way to the edge. She was going to hop down and beat the crap out of him. How dare he bring it up! She wanted to forget about it completely! Not only did she feel like she betrayed Brittany, but she felt like she betrayed the others as well. She was about to hop down when Finn grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder.

He carried her out of the auditorium as she screamed for him to put her down so she could put Sebastian in a coma. The last thing she heard before the door slammed shut was Sebastian's laughter.

Poor Finn. He was going to have several bruises on him. He should have just let her kill the twink and everything would be dandy. He kicks the choir room door closed once they enter and sets her down on her feet. "What the hell is going on Santana?" he asks as he walks to the door so he can lock it. However, he is opening it again for Quinn.

"Go back to the others Finn," Quinn says softly as she looks at Santana. "I can take it from here."

"This isn't over." Finn walks out the door and slams it.

"I figured." Santana mutters to herself as she sits down.

His team and the new directions are in an up roar. He should feel like shit, but he doesn't. He figured the little cheerio wouldn't say anything about their duel, especially since she seemed to feel what he had felt.

She wasn't happy about it and neither was he. He was gay. He wasn't suppose to lust after her, but he did. That was the main reason he acted like an asshole, plus he couldn't stand she had almost bested him.

He was no longer the dirty little secret she acted like he was. They didn't do anything wrong. He didn't throw her down on the floor and fuck her senseless like he had wanted to. It wasn't like she cheated on her girlfriend or anything.

Or maybe she did, but it was emotional. Now he saw why she flipped out like a lunatic. Their duel had affected her more than she had let on. He smiled to himself before making his way to the doors. Finn had just returned and the others seemed to focus on him. Perfect time for him to leave. He got up and made his way to the door, letting it shut silently with his exit.

"How is she?" Mercedes asked, quite concerned for Santana.

"She's fine. Quinn is talking to her, but I think it's time we got some answers from Sebastian." Finn looked out and was met with an empty audience.

"How did we not notice him leaving?" Blaine asked the question they were all asking silently.

"Do you know what happened during their duel?" Finn asked Sebastian's cronies. He would admit it he was curious, but he had never seen Santana lose it like that before. She would have killed Sebastian if he hadn't stopped her.

"No he sent us out of the room," One of them answered and Finn just sighed. "They were alone besides the two cello players."

"Great," Artie muttered from his chair. "We are going to have to wait and let Quinn work her magic."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Oh thanks for the reviews guys! I am glad you guys like it so far! I have changed my original plans for this story. I tend to do that sometimes. Did you guys see the thing about the rhino horn and hell? Guess it is a good thing I have had my seat in hell reserved for a long time. I hope they have scenes together this week! If they don't I will cry. I really do love this ship! Brittany should have stayed with Artie. They were cute! That's all I have to stay about that. As always please leave reviews. Thank You! I still don't own Glee.

You Make Me Wanna La La

Chapter Two

Santana really didn't want to talk about this with anyone else. Because let's face it, there was nothing to talk about. He had just rattled a her cage a little. She would be fine and once she gives Quinn the abridged version she can go home. She is looking forward to soaking in the tub and imagining the twink getting hit by a semi-truck. Though it might be best if she didn't think about him while she was in the tub.

She should think about Brittany in the tub, yeah that's it Brittany. Except she wouldn't think about her getting hit by a semi-truck because that would be awful! And why was she suddenly obsessed with semi-trucks?

"What happened between you and Sebastian?" Quinn suddenly asked her. A look of concern played on the blonde's features. Sure she had seen Santana lose it, but never like that. But it wasn't the rage that worried Quinn it was the fact that Santana had looked terrified.

Santana rolled her eyes and huffed in reply. She was not going to talk about this, especially with someone who needed therapy more than she did. Maybe that's what she should get Quinn for her birthday, that or a stray jacket. It's very likely the blonde will be in one someday.

"You know I can just call Finn back in here," Santana's face fell at that challenge. She wouldn't dare. "Or Kurt and Blaine. I bet they really want to know what happened."

"Fine." Santana snapped. She stood up and began to pace the room. She told Quinn everything. She really didn't mean to, it just kind of came out and boy did it feel good. Better than that one time she had bitch slapped Finn.

Once she finished Quinn stared at her with a blank expression on her face. Santana wished she would say something. "Are you going to say something?" Santana finally snapped.

"Honestly, Santana I don't know what to say." Quinn replied. She was shocked and she figured she knew what this all stemmed from. Sebastian and Santana loved a good challenge. That's why they drifted towards one another. In a way it was probably refreshing for her, since no one at McKinley dare challenge her. Santana's tongue was sharp, sharper than the razor blades she claimed to have in her hair.

"I honestly think it's not a big issue," Santana looked insulted and Quinn held up her hands in defense. "He's just a shock to your system. You will get over it."

"You're right. I've just never dealt with a guy like him before." She knew Quinn was right. However, her heart sank at the thought. Of course the twink had to come into her life now, just when things had become relatively normal.

"This will blow over," Quinn smiled softly and looked at her dark haired friend. "I am sure of it."

Santana rolled her eyes skyward. _Quinn Fabray, voice of reason. _She really had to get the hell out of here. "Well it was nice talking to you Quinn, but I am gonna go now." Santana turned on her heel and walked out the door before Quinn could say another word.

Quinn sighed as she stood up. She knew the others were waiting for her back in the auditorium. She took the long way there, thinking of what she should tell the others. If she told them everything Santana told her they would freak out, especially Finn. He already knew something was up anyway.

She didn't like lying to them, but this time they were going to get the abridged version.

"So is she okay?" Rory asked in his cute little Irish accent as she walked in.

"Yeah she's alright," She smiled at the Irish boy as she replied. "She just went home and said she would see everyone tomorrow." Santana didn't say that, but she knew it would take a little pressure off.

"Well now that's out of the way," Artie wheeled himself over to Quinn and stopped in front of her. "What happened between them?"

Quinn told them the abridged version of Santana's story, leaving out the parts about eye sex and the way Santana described how it felt when Sebastian sang in her ear. It sounded like something that would be written in a romance novel. Quinn realized maybe she should worry a little. She would just have to watch and make sure everything was okay.

The rest of the members seemed to buy it, except Finn. Finn may look and act stupid sometimes. But the boy can pick up on emotions pretty fast. They would just have to see how it played out. How much chemistry could a gay warbler and a lesbian cheerleader have anyway? Seriously, Santana had Brittany and Sebastian wanted Blaine. It was just a faze, but Quinn got a sinking feeling there was more to this then there seemed.

She had not seen the twink in a whole week and she should have felt on top of the world, but she didn't. Sure she still imagined him getting hit by a semi-truck, but she also still let the memories of their duel flood her mind. Well they flooded her mind of their own accord, but she told herself she allowed them to do so. Saying it that way made her fell better about the whole thing.

Their assignment for Glee club that week was Spanish songs. All thoughts of the twink were pushed aside as she bounced up and down with joy. She was so excited!

"So what song are you guys going to do?" Rachel asked as she skipped up to Santana and Brittany's lockers. "I was thinking about doing something by Selena."

"I think Quinn is doing a Selena song too." Brittany told Rachel and the tiny diva rolled her eyes.

"Well than maybe I will sing someone else's song." Santana wasn't surprised when Rachel had said this. The tiny girl did like to stand out in a crowd. The dark haired Latina rolled her eyes as the little hobbit walked away.

Latin week started off with a bang. Santana really enjoyed Blaine and Sugar's version of "Bidi Bidi Bom Bom." The duet pairing had come out of left field, but they worked well together. It seems Blaine had helped Sugar with her vocal training, because Sugar wasn't half bad. Santana didn't want to punch her in the face for the first time since she met the rich bitch.

Rory's performance of "Hero" brought tears to her eyes. That boy had a magical voice. Maybe he was a leprechaun after all. Quinn performance of "Dreaming of You" seemed awfully personal. The blonde kept looking at Mike Chang during the whole performance, making it obvious, well to Santana anyway that she liked the dancer. Sadly, for Quinn it wouldn't happen unless Tina died or dumped Mike or they decided to have an open marriage.

Rachel's performance of "Let's Get Loud" was super pitchy. Santana would compare the sound of Rachel's voice to the sound a cat makes when it is being swung around by it's tail. It seemed the Latin theme was Rachel's Achilles's heel. Of course Rachel refused to see she wasn't perfect and promised them she would improve. Santana highly doubts this will happen, but doesn't tell Rachel this because she actually likes seeing Rachel fail. It's a nice change.

Her performance is the last one of the week. It's mainly due to the fact she took forever in picking a song to sing. She finally settled on Enrique Iglesias' "Bailamos." Well it was the song on her mind when Mr. Schue finally made her choose a song. She had this one in the bag.

Sebastian really hated McKinley high. It felt like he was slumming it whenever he stepped foot inside, but he had good reason to be here. He was here to bring the Warblers' set list for the New Directions in a show of good faith. Of course the New Directions' director had given them a set list too.

A beautiful voice filled the halls and sent shivers down Sebastian's spine. He knew that voice. How could he forget it? He followed the sound of her angelic and found himself in the doorway of McKinley's choir room.

There was only one member who could see him and that member was Brittany. Or the girl that Santana was dating. She had yet to notice him, but a few seconds after he leaned up against the doorframe, the blonde cheerio noticed him. He lifted a finger up to his lips, silently asking the girl to keep quiet. She eagerly nodded her head and turned her attention back to the performance. Sebastian began to wonder if Brittany had been a Golden Retriever in a past life.

Santana was about to begin singing the second chorus when another voice began to fill the room. She looked over towards the doorway and saw Sebastian entering the room. His eyes seeked out her dark orbs and held them as he took the lead from her. The world fell away around them as the song progressed on. It felt like they were the only two in the room. However, Santana was very aware of the fact there was an audience. An audience that included her girlfriend, but she couldn't look away from those beautiful eyes. It was like he controlled her. She was screwed.

The song ended and everyone was silent, Will was the first to break the silence. "That was amazing you two," He looked at Santana. "I didn't know you planned on doing a duet?"

"She didn't," Sebastian spoke up before she could. "I just happen to be in the neighborhood with this and decided to join in the fun. I have done a duet with Santana before."

"Thank you Sebastian," Will took the list from the Warbler and looked it over before looking back up. "I was unaware you and Santana had done a duet together."

"It wasn't a big deal," Sebastian smirked. "Well I must be going. Goodby New Directions," He turned back towards Santana. "See you later Santana, you are improving. We should do this again." He turned away before he did something he knew he would get slapped for.

Santana remained rooted to her spot as she watched him leave. She felt a tear rolling down her cheek and she heard the voices of her fellow Glee club members. A few seconds later she found her voice again, though it sounded small and weak, very unlike her "Come back." she said to the boy who couldn't hear her. The boy she found herself falling for.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: My laptop decided it needed to have a mental breakdown last week. So, a lot of the stuff I have saved on it is now gone. Including the third chapter of this story which pisses me off since I was almost done with it. You are going to see some major changes in Brittany. I also don't own Glee, someone else does. Please leave reviews please. I do love feedback. Oh and I kind of hate this story right now! Stupid writer's block!

You Make Me Wanna La La

Chapter Three

Santana remained rooted to her spot. She felt like it had been some dream and that she wasn't even awake. The tears streaming down her cheek reminded her that this wasn't a dream. This was reality and she found herself falling for that damn warbler.

She could hear the voices of her fellow Glee club members around her. She really couldn't hear what they were saying though; all their voices seemed to blend together. She was sure that they were talking about her. The tones had a worried ring to them, this wasn't good at all.

They had to know she had feelings for Sebastian, it was clear as day. Why else would she be acting like this? She really hated Sebastian right now.

She decided it was best to face them and just tell them the truth. They would understand, right? She sighed to herself knowing that they wouldn't. Well maybe now it was a good time to face the music. She turned on her heel and only saw Mr. Schue standing there. To say she was confused was an understatement.

"Where is everyone else Mr. Schue?" She asked him. She was baffled. Where had everyone else gone? Why didn't she hear the door shut? Was she really that far gone?

"I told them to go out in the hall so we could talk about what just happened." He was leaning against the piano. The man looked worried and she had to admit she was worried about herself as well. She just really didn't want to talk about it again.

"There is nothing to talk about," She stood her ground; trying to gain back the control she had lost. She knew though that Mr. Schue wouldn't fall for that crap. You know like Finn would. "I have Brittany, these feelings will go away."

"I don't think they will Santana," He told her truthfully. Of course Mr. Schue would be honest with her. He was one of the few people in her life that were. "I have never seen you act that way with Brittany. I think Sebastian has struck a nerve."

She wanted to scream at him and tell him he was wrong, but she couldn't find the words or her voice for that matter. Her silence seemed to make Mr. Schue think he could keep on talking.

"I know how many obstacles you have faced to be with Brittany, but sometimes it doesn't matter." She knew what he meant when he said that. She had fought so hard and lost so much only to lose what she had been fighting for. She was going to lose Brittany. Yeah she still loved Brittany, but she really couldn't ignore or fight what she was feeling for Sebastian.

However, she wasn't sure what she was feeling for Sebastian. She had figured the feeling lay somewhere between "I really really hate you" and "Let's plan our wedding and decide on kids names right now!" That left a lot a space in between and it left Santana very confused.

Mr. Schue did have a point though. She had never acted this way when it came to Brittany. And Brittany didn't act that way around her. The blond girl had actually grown a bit distance in the weeks leading up to Michael Jackson week.

Santana figured the reason everything seemed so intense when ever Sebastian was around was because Brittany was acting weird. She suddenly became very determined to figure out what was up with her girlfriend. She furiously wiped the tears from her cheeks and put her bitch face back on.

"Are you going to be okay, Satana?" Mr. Schue asked as she brushed passed him.

She nodded her head and opened the door. She walked out and was met by several pairs of eyes. However, Brittany's sparkling, blue eyes weren't among them. Finn, Kurt, and Blaine were missing too.

"Where are they?" Santana asked, but she already knew the answer.

"They went to Dalton." She sighed knowing no good could come of this.

Brittany had been against the idea the moment Finn suggested it. Of course they needed answers, but did they really need to go to Dalton for them. Santana wasn't willing to give them answers. Why did Finn think Sebastian would? Sebastian and Santana were practically cut from the same cloth. Brittany knew it would be a major waste of their time to go.

However, that wasn't the reason Brittany wanted to stay away from Dalton.

She had begged Blaine to let her go to Dalton with him when he delivered the tickets to the other Warblers for "Westside Story." Santana had a doctor's appointment that day and she really didn't want to be alone. Blaine agreed saying it would be nice to have some company in the car.

The drive didn't take too long and when they arrived Brittany was amazed by the size of the school. Blaine told her some of the boys live on campus, so she figured that was why it was so big.

Brittany grabbed Blaine's hand and let him lead her through the halls of Dalton. Blaine seemed to know where he was going. They would soon hear the Warbler's voices echoing through the halls.

They stopped in the entrance way and watched as the Warblers performed. The warbler that was singing had his back to her, but she felt her knees go a little weak at the sound of his voice. She was actually glad Blaine had left Dalton or else she would have never heard this wonderful sound.

Another warbler, that she didn't recognize saw them first. Brittany was sure he had no idea she was standing there since he only had eyes for Blaine. He was undressing Blaine with his eyes. He began making his way over to where they stood.

Brittany was pleasantly surprised to see it was Nick Duval that had been singing the lead. She had met Nick a few times before, but he had never made her weak at the knees. The warblers should give every solo to that boy.

The new kid tried to get Blaine to join them. Blaine seemed to hesitate for a moment, so Brittany pushed him towards the kid and he took the hint to join his former teammates.

She clapped as they danced and sang together. Her cheerleading skirt swished from side to side as she began to dance a little. That is when they all finally noticed her. She found herself being forced into the hall as Nick sang to her. She felt herself getting flushed as she fell into step with him.

The new kid and Thad also sang to her. They had nice voices, but they weren't as great as Nick's. Blaine grabbed her arm and shooed the others back into their little room. Nick and Thad both were singing to her the whole time and she felt the smile on her face to grow wider.

Once they were back inside the room, she stood beside Blaine as the others finished their song. When they were finished she clapped and they made their over to where she and Blaine were. She really didn't pay attention to the conversation. She just looked at Nick.

The night of the "Westside Story" performance saying she was nervous was a huge understatement. Ever since she had taken that little trip to Dalton with Blaine she couldn't get Nick off her mind. She had even changed her text message tone to "Uptown Girl." When Santana asked her about it. She just said she liked the song.

She really hated lying to Santana.

He was in the audience that night with the other Warblers. He was clapping and singing along with the songs. Her focus quickly turned to him, so much so that she messed up during the "America" number.

That was embarrassing and she hoped no one had noticed.

She didn't see him for a couple weeks after that, but it didn't mean she wasn't thinking about him. She thought about him all the time. The only person, well animal that knew about her feelings for Nick was Lord Tubbington. He had become a good listener after he stopped smoking again.

She was pretty sure no one else knew. Unless, they read her diary or something.

The situation came to a head the night they performed at Sectionals. Nick was in the audience, sitting right next to that new kid. Of course she was nervous, but she didn't mess up this time. She was still happy about that, even though they didn't win.

After Sectionals had ended she was backstage with some of the other Troubletones. She was trying to comfort them when she suddenly saw Nick. She excused herself and walked over to him.

"Hey Nick what brings you here?" She smiled at him as she felt her cheeks begin to flush.

"Oh I came to see you," He smiled back at her while his hands played with Sectionals program. "I am sorry about your lose, you guys were incredible."

"Oh it's not that big of a deal," She looked down at her feet and then back up at him. She was getting fidgety and it was becoming oblivious, this was really embarrassing. "Well losing wasn't a big deal, but thanks for saying we were good…I thought we were too…" Now she was rambling.

"Listen Brittany I have a question and I want you to answer me honestly," She nodded her head giving him the okay to continue. "Do you have feelings for me Brittany?"

Brittany wasn't shocked he had picked up on it. She wasn't exactly hiding it that well. She sighed and looked around. Seeing they were alone, she bit down on her bottom lip. She walked over to him and grabbed his tie. Before he could respond she pulled him closer to him and began to kiss him.

He didn't kiss her back right away, which she understood. When he started kissing her back. She swore she could hear angels singing. She knew it wasn't right, but she didn't want to stop. Well not until an image of Santana flashed through her mind. She had just cheated, in a way.

She pulled away and took a few seconds to catch her breath. "I can't do this." She turned and ran away before he could say anything.

She didn't see him until last week. He and the other Warblers had come at the request of the Glee club. She couldn't even look at him. After the "Black and White" performance he called out Sebastian. He sounded so angry. She wondered if some of that anger was directed towards her, but he just took it out on his leader.

She eventually did look up at her and she saw a fire burning in his hazel eyes. He looked away quickly and focused on the matter at hand. They didn't talk that day and he left with the other Warblers. She wished she had said something.

Now she was back at Dalton with Finn, Blaine, and Kurt. She really didn't want to be here, but if she had said she didn't want to go. They would get suspicious. So she had to come and get answers from Sebastian about how he felt about her girlfriend. Maybe there was a reason Sebastian had come into their lives after all.


End file.
